Electronic equipment, such as a mobile communication device or a mobile computing device, is subject to various electronic tests after production. Such tests are generally necessary to ensure proper configuration, calibration and functionality of various elements of the devices under test (DUT). For testing purposes, specific testing devices are employed which simulate a testing environment under predefined testing conditions. For example, testing devices may employ one or more specific testing routines with predefined testing schedules. Those testing schedules regularly involve input of particular test signal sequences into the DUT and/or reception of responses to testing signals input to the DUT. Such responses may be evaluated for consistency, constancy, timeliness and other properties of an expected behaviour of the DUT.
Of particular relevance are tests and testing devices for electronic equipment which is operated in an environment sensitive to radio frequency (RF) signals. Such equipment may be used to output, receive, measure or otherwise process RF-sensitive parameters and signals. Those tests are conventionally performed using standardized testing routines conducted by specifically designed testing equipment that is connected to a DUT.
Testing contemporary DUTs is currently very time-consuming: Given the high complexity of modern electronic equipment and its proliferation as mass product, testing each and every DUT suffers from potentially low throughput and high costs associated with the testing cycles, slowing down manufacturing processes and verification procedures. Thus, there is an increasing demand in solutions for testing multiple electronic devices in a more efficient manner. In particular, solutions that improve testing speed, testing quality and testing costs of electronic equipment, particularly RF-sensitive equipment, are highly sought after.
For example, document U.S. 2005/0240852 A1 discloses a testing apparatus having a plurality of testing module slots to which different types of testing modules for testing a DUT may be mounted.